freefightrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Freedom Fighters RP Wiki Freedom Fighters is a military based roleplay with it's own story and events. Take part in the war against a newly born fascist reich and fight either for the Freedom Fighters, a renegade army created out of insurgents and the fascist regime that is now built in the devastated America. Read our wiki for more informations on how to join and which are the possibilities of roleplaying. Background Story Our own planet as we knew it used to be divided into countries and countries into states or counties which were comprised from several cities and villages. The good old times were now over. With a major blow to the government, the United States of America was forced to pull out the troops from Afghanistan in order to protect their homeland but it wasn’t enough. What was it they were dealing with? An unknown enemy,. That enemy was one of Hitler’s heir. He wanted to resurrect the fascism and create his own state. With many followers, Hanz Josef Hitler managed to subdue the United States and burnt it to the ground, slaughtering every man, woman and child. The few that were left alone have been taken as prisoners. The women were raped by the nazi believers and impregnated so that they would breed. After they gave birth, the kids were taken away from them and raised to become soldiers. Those soldiers were then sent to fight Hitler’s war in Western Europe, Africa and Eastern Asia by traveling one of the two bridges he built across the surrounding oceans. Their goal was to plunder and kill everyone before burning their houses to the ground. As Hitler’s plan was set in motion, more and more countries were being erased from the map. It continued like this for at least a decade when one of the kids he captured during his initial war on American soil, escaped. She was now at the age of 21. Originating from Japan, Shiro, fought her way out of the prison she was held in and ended up in the hot desert. Running for miles and miles, she came across a military base. It looked abandoned so she went inside to hide. That’s where she met him, Daniel Kiro, a former Delta Special Ops General. He was one of the lucky people that escaped Hitler’s wrath. He took Shiro under his wing ever since then and planned a counter attack on Hanz’s forces, restoring that abandoned base in the middle of the desert. It served as a great cover, right under Hitler’s nose. Ever since, words in the underground network established by the good general have traveled fast and refugees from everywhere headed over to join the resistance. They were called Freedom Fighters and their only goal was to restore the life as it used to be, removing Hitler and giving their children a future worth living for. Over the Underground radio these were his words. “ To those that wish to see a brighter tommrow and future, Know that we are here and waiting for u to join our cause.” Category:Browse